


Good Day

by sammylacutie



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, but I enjoyed it!!, i rushed this one, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4474910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammylacutie/pseuds/sammylacutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a simple sweet fluff story. Based off a prompt: <br/>“Imagine Person A of your OTP coming home to Person B, in high spirits after a good day. Person A and B are both feeling playful and A starts to “chase” Person B around tables and chairs, the two of them teasing each other and calling each other embarrassing nicknames all the while. At some point, Person B finally lets A catch up to them, and A starts smothering B in affectionate attention. (It’s up to you if it becomes NSFW or not.)”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Day

**Author's Note:**

> If it anything in the story looks weird, I copied from my tumblr mobile. You can always read it there at dreamerofpisces.tumblr.com

Today had probably been the best day Korra had in awhile. Being the Avatar was not an easy job. Bringing balance to the world was harder than it looked. But today was good. In fact, it was great. Korra successfully helped the Republic City Police Department capture two perps that had been on the run for almost two weeks for dealing and distributing illegal drugs. It was one wild turtle duck chase, but eventually Korra blasted the two dealers with a strong gust of air, knocking them down, and then letting the officers arrest them. Lin even gave her a happy grunt, which was different from her usual angry/annoyed grunt.

That was only the start of her day. Next Korra attended the world leaders’ meeting in downtown. She usually loathes these meetings, and just waiting for the time to quickly turn so that the meeting would finish. But in this particular meeting, Korra addressed a few ideas of her own concern, as well as commented and helped expand worries and thoughts the leaders had. No one argued. No one yelled. And to top it all off Korra thought the meeting only lasted for twenty minutes when actually she was there for over an hour. 

The day just continued to grow in delight for Korra. She kicked some butt, she told her opinions without being judged or yelled at, and on her way home she stumbled across a few kids practicing their bending. The youngest one, a waterbender, no older than seven, was the first to spot the Avatar. Korra waved at the children as they ran over to her and greeted her. They easily recognized Korra from being one of the fantastic Fire Ferrets from Pro Bending years ago, back when she first moved into the city. She laughed and taught each of the kids a move with the different elements. Some were fast learners, others weren’t, but Korra was patient with all of them. The best part of helping those kids was seeing their big smiles and happiness as Korra left. Even with a tiny bit of guidance she gave those children, she knew that it would help them in the long run. 

The day ended with Korra walking through the door of her townhouse on the upper east side of town. Her shoulders sagged as a relaxing aura came over her. She walked through the somewhat narrow hallways until she reached the office. There inside was Korra’s long term partner, Kuvira. 

They’ve known each other since Korra was seventeen and Kuvira at twenty. During the time they met, Kuvira resigned as captain of the guard in Zaufo, and helped Korra on a few of her journeys. The two kept in touch, and a year or so later they began to date. It was good at first with them being physically together, but duty called for Korra and she had to travel to different places all around the world as Kuvira continued to help the smaller villages in the Earth Kingdom. Long distance wasn’t an issue for a while. For months they chatted over the phone, and sent letters to one another. But like all relationships, it grew hard. They both terribly missed one another, and the loneliness was difficult to bare. Their bond began to crack as the days went by, and communication began to downfall between the two. 

And then Kuvira decided to stop moping and waiting for Korra. If she missed Korra so much, she’ll go after her. And that’s exactly what she did. With the help of knowing a few people in the United Forces, Kuvira learned where Korra was. She packed up her bags and hopped onto a plane. Korra was off the coast of the Fire Nation helping local villages rebuild their towns after a horrendous hurricane. The Avatar was shocked by the surprise of Kuvira arriving at the one of the ruined docks. Kuvira explained best she could that she missed Korra, and instead of waiting for her to return, Kuvira decided to take fate into her hands. Korra couldn’t be more happier. Together the two helped the rebuild the villages and supply the towns with reinforcement, so when the next big storm came, they would be ready. 

Helping the villages and all those people out brought out the good in Korra’s and Kuvira’s relationship. They knew if they really wanted to work out their relationship, then communication and honesty above all else was needed. Kuvira stayed with Korra for a few weeks, the two touring around the Fire Nation, especially at Ember Island in the fancy hotels. Time flew by and Kuvira had to head back to the Earth Kingdom. But when she went to go say goodbye, Korra wasn’t there. Kuvira searched high and low, but she couldn’t find Korra. An awful feeling twisted in her stomach as she headed to the boat. Right as Kuvira entered her cramped room, a voice spooked her. There was Korra, lying on her bed. The awful feeling from the pit of her stomach washed away, and Kuvira laughed so hard she cried and Korra joined in. 

Ever since then, they’ve had minor problems. The two fought from time to time, but it was healthy for a relationship to disagree and compromise. Every couple is different, but it worked for them. 

Jumping back to the present, Korra entered Kuvira’s office. She wore a huge smile as Kuvira looked up at her. 

“Well I haven’t seen you smile like that in ages.” Korra laughed.

“I haven’t felt this good in ages.” Kuvira wore a tiny smile. The earthbender placed her pencil, and but her lip. She could tell Korra wanted something. But what she wanted was a mystery. Korra leaned over the desk batting her eyelashes at Kuvira and simply tapped her hand. 

“Tag. You’re. It.” In a flash Korra ran off with Kuvira on her trail. The two were in love, but that didn’t mean they didn’t competed against one another. Competition was what brought them together, so the trait would always be there. 

Korra shrieked as Kuvira closed in on her. They made it to the kitchen, running around the tables and pulling out chairs to stop the one from running or trapping them. 

“You’ll never catch me Kuvira!”   
“Well no fair! You didn’t give me a warning.”

“Awe. You look so cute when you’re butthurt.” Kuvira growled and stretched her arm about to pull Korra down, when she ducked underneath the kitchen table, and ran back to Kuvira’s office. Kuvira hurried in after her catching her breath. 

“You are not fair.”

“I won. You lost.” 

“Again. Not fair.” 

“Oh what you going to do? Teach me a lesson?” This sparked Kuvira’s attention. 

“Yes. Yes I will Korra.” 

“How do you plan on doing that?” Korra playfully said. 

A smirk appeared grew on Kuvira. 

“My lesson will be the one you remember the most.” 

Kuvira gracefully walked over to Korra, sitting in her chair. Korra couldn’t help but gulp a little as she waited for what Kuvira had in store for her. Kuvira leaned in and softly placed her lips upon Korra’s. Korra smiled, but right as was about to kiss back, Kuvira pulled away and whispered three little things to the Avatar. 

“Tag, you’re it.” 

Kuvira bolted out of her office in the blink of an eye. Korra groaned and ran after her. They ran throughout the living room and kitchen, running around tables and jumping over chairs. But right Kuvira made then turn into the dining room, Korra grabbed ahold of her arm and pulled the earthbender into her embrace. Kuvira was shocked by the pull, but even more appalled by the way Korra traps her against a counter. Their heavy breaths echoed around the room as their eyes stared at one another’s. Kuvira bit her lip. 

“Are you going to tag me?” Korra looked at her and wore a playful smile. 

“Nope.” 

Right as Kuvira was about to complain, Korra pulled her in close and began lavishing her neck in kisses. Kuvira gasped and jumped in Korra’s embrace. Korra roughly sucked and nipped all over the skin of Kuvira’s neck. Kuvira crossed her legs kinda as a heavy blushed crossed her cheeks. Her arms were on either side of Kuvira, locking her in. The earthbender tilted her head granting her girlfriend more access. 

“K-Korra.” Kuvira whimpered. She bit her lip as tried to prevent herself from slipping a loud moan. 

“Korra kiss me. Please.” Kuvira bucked her hips against Korra’s. Korra took it as a sign and decided to give in. She grabbed ahold of Kuvira’s chin while her lips trailed upward until the pairs of lips touched. Instantly a spark blew beautifully when their lips met. Kuvira wrapped her arms around Korra’s neck pulling her close. Brown arms wrapped underneath Kuvira and pulled her up and onto the countertop. Kuvira’s leg wrapped around her waist as the two continued to kiss. Their tongues met and fought as their hands ran down their bodies loosening up articles of clothing. 

Korra pulled away first. 

“I love you, Kuvira.” She kissed Kuvira on the side of her mouth. Kuvira let out a small moan. She nuzzled her head into Kuvira’s neck. 

“I love you too.” 

Their lips brushed against one another, driving Kuvira insane. Korra laughed and bit down on Kuvira’s bottom lip. Kuvira yeled and blushed. 

“I think it’s time I taught you a lesson.” 

The two christened their entire kitchen for the rest of night. By the end, both women had learn their lessons. 


End file.
